This invention relates to an improvement in cigarette filtering devices and particularly those devices which are prepackaged with water-impregnated fibrous material. More specifically, the present invention is designed to provide certain improvements over the filter structure illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,387. The cigarette filters described in that patent provided a simplified integrally formed means for sealing the mouthpiece ends comprising an integrally molded plug that is removed by twisting it from the main body of the end piece. Such a construction simplified the manufacturing process and use of the filter.
While the disposable cigarette holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,387 is functional, certain features have some limitations. First, the filter described in that patent is relatively long and therefore uses more raw materials than is necessary, both in manufacturing and in packaging. Because of its length it is aesthetically unacceptable to some people. Second, rough edges may at times be formed when the plug is removed which may come in contact with and irritate the mouth of the user. Third, both hands are ordinarily required to remove the plug in the intended manner: one to hold the filter and one to twist the wings of the plug. Finally, the wings of the plug project sufficiently so that they may accidentally catch some object and inadvertently tear loose.